Primer Beso
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para la semana Korrasami. Día 1-Primer Beso. Un viaje al mundo espiritual y un beso de amor verdadero


**Primer Beso.**

Korra y Asami salían del portal, entrando al mundo espiritual. Asami estaba admirada por las maravillas que este mundo les podía ofrecer, flores más hermosas que cualquiera que le CEO hubiese visto antes, criaturas de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores; estos espíritus las observaban curiosos a la joven que acompañaba al Avatar, algunos trataban de acercarse pero tenían miedo de que fuera alguien como Unalaq o como Kuvira. Un pequeño espíritu regordete, amarillo y con hojas en la cabeza[1], camino en dirección a Asami.

"Hola, humana acompañante del Avatar ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntaba de forma amable pero curiosa el pequeñito.

"Oh…ah… Soy Asami Sato. Muchos gusto" Asami se arrodillaba a la altura del espíritu y acariciaba su cabeza, a lo que la criatura solo respondía con una sonrisa.

"¿Eres la novia del Avatar Korra?" La criatura preguntaba inocentemente a lo que Korra se sonrojaba de forma brusca y Asami solo soltaba una risita.

"Pues, aquí entre nosotros aun no me lo ha pedido oficialmente, pero espero que pronto" Susurraba Asami para que Korra no la escuchara.

El pequeño miraba confundido esto y se alejaba dejando a Asami igualmente confundida.

"Sami ¿Nos vamos?" Preguntaba Korra acercándose a la joven Sato que aún no salía de su incertidumbre.

"Sí, claro" Asami se ponía de pie y caminaba junto con Korra por el campo de flores hacía el bosque.

El pequeño espíritu veía las intenciones de Korra por tomar la mano de Asami pero sin éxito alguno "Debemos ayudar al Avatar Korra y a la bonita señorita Sato a que den el siguiente paso" Comentaba el pequeño a otros espíritus que se encontraban a su alrededor.

"¿Y por qué deberíamos? Son cosas de humanos" Otro espíritu indiferente hablaba.

"Le debemos mucho al Avatar, ella ha salvado al mundo humano y al nuestro de pasada, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer. Además Raava siempre fue buena con nosotros y nos defendió del malvado Vaatu" El pequeño sonaba seguro haciendo que los otros espíritus solo pudiera verlo.

"De acuerdo, te ayudaremos, puede que así dejes de molestar" El espíritu con forma de tigre que antes había respondido indiferente se levantaba de su posición y se acercaba al más pequeño "Espero que no me hagas cometer un error"

"Ya verás que no" El pequeño y los demás espíritus comenzaban a formar un círculo y susurrar lo que harían.

Por su parte Korra y Asami seguían caminando, Korra trataba de controlarse y su impulso por tomar la mano de Asami, incluso controlar sus emociones, sabía que cualquier fluctuación en estos harían que el mundo espiritual cambiara y no quería asustar a Asami en su primer día de vacaciones.

"¿Qué te gustaría ver, Sami?"

"Te dejare que me sorprendas, llévame a lugares que tú crees que me gustarían" Asami sonreía con sinceridad esperando que Korra la llevara a lugares tranquilos, donde ambas pudieran descansar después de los hechos con el ataque de Kuvira es lo que más necesitaban.

Korra pensaba mientras Asami comenzaba a ver unos árboles que se encontraban frente a ella, alejándose no mucho de la joven Avatar. Korra continuaba pensando, las veces que había estado ahí eran por motivos de trabajo del Avatar, nunca había estado el tiempo suficiente para relajarse.

"Psss Avatar Korra" Un susurro sacaba a Korra de sus pensamientos "Ven aquí"

Korra caminaba en dirección de la voz, encontrándose a su amiguito de antes.

"Pero si eres tú ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaba el Avatar.

"Baja la voz ¿Buscas a donde llevar a tu amiga para relajarse no es así?" El pequeño susurraba de nuevo.

"Así es ¿Conoces algún lugar?" Esto era la última esperanza de la joven Avatar ¿Por qué quien mejor para guiarlas en el mundo espiritual que un espíritu?

"Si, llévala a un lago que se encuentra adelante, a diferencia de un lago de tu mundo el agua de este es cristalina, podrías crear un bote o algo así y navegar ahí, las aguas son tranquilas, te relajaran y pasaran un buen rato. Un momento de relajación"

"Muchas gracias, amiguito" Korra acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo, quien sonreía "Asami viene hacia acá, muchas gracias" Korra se alejaba mientras el pequeño y los demás espíritus observaban al Avatar alejarse.

"¿Ya sabes a donde podemos ir?" Preguntaba una curiosa y feliz Asami.

"Claro, recordé que hay un lago muy hermoso cerca. Podemos ir ahí y navegar un rato tranquilamente" Korra respondía la sonrisa de Asami, agradeciendo a los espíritus la brillante idea.

"Suena perfecto" Asami guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que Korra se sonrojara y sonriera como tonta.

Ambas caminaban sin parar charlando sobre cualquier tontería que se les viniera a la mente, incluso hablaron sobre la boda de Varrick y ambas se preguntaban desde cuando Bolin tenía permiso para oficiar una boda[2]. Al llegar ambas quedaron impresionadas por la vista: era un lago enorme, su agua era cristalina, había lotos flotando y varios espíritus con forma de pez nadaban tranquilamente.

"¿Y cómo navegaremos aquí, oh poderoso Avatar?" Preguntaba Asami con una risita burlona.

"La gran Asami Sato duda de mí. Me hará llorar, no todos podemos ser genios como usted" Korra respondía dramáticamente poniendo una mano sobre su rostro para luego comenzar a reír "Espero este árbol me perdone por lo que haré" Korra se acercaba al árbol haciendo una posición de fuego control, pero fue detenida por Asami

"No creo que eso sea necesario. Mira" Asami señalaba lo que parecía ser un bote que estaba frente a ellas

"¿De dónde salió eso? Preguntaba una confundida Korra.

"No sé, pero es muy conveniente ¿No crees?" Asami corría en dirección del bote, no sin antes tomar la mano de Korra y llevarla con ella, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de ambas chicas.

Asami metía el bote en el lago, para después subir y ayudar a Korra a repetir la misma acción. En un árbol el espíritu tigre de antes y el amigo de Korra y Asami veían escondidos.

"¿Crees que me hayan visto cuando deje ese bote?" Preguntaba el tigre molesto.

"No, pero esto nos ayudara con la parte 2 del plan" El pequeño bajaba del árbol y era seguido por el tigre.

Korra y Asami flotaban en el bote, en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario era demasiado agradable; ambas se encontraban sonrojadas, Korra trataba de decir algo, pero la pena no se lo permitía. Asami quería hacer lo mismo, pero era como si le robaran la voz cada que intentaba decirle algo a la joven Avatar. Un espíritu pez las seguía de cerca sin ser notado, haciendo una señal.

De repente el sol comenzó a descender sin explicación mostrando algo similar a un atardecer/anochecer en el mundo de los humanos, sorprendiendo a Asami y Korra quienes no esperaban que eso pasara también en este mundo. El espíritu regordete subía a la espalda del tigre y entraban al agua, diversos espíritus comenzaban a rodear a Korra, entre ellos espíritus de aves y dragones volando, y comenzaban a hacer un ruido similar a… ¿Una canción?[3]

La joven Avatar y la joven Sato se miraron directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, acercando más sus rostros, pero entonces Korra se alejó apenada, decepcionando a Asami.

"¿Qué te parece el viaje?" Korra rascaba su nuca y sin mirar a Asami directamente, y tratando de sonar suave.

"Muy bonito" La voz de Asami sonaba nerviosa y triste, como si lo de hace unos minutos no le hubiera gustado.

El pequeño espíritu no podía creer lo torpe que podía llegar a ser el Avatar en cuanto a relaciones se trataba, entonces con una señal y ayuda de los otros espíritus comenzaron a guiar el bote hacia un árbol enorme en medio del árbol, sus hojas formaban lo que parecía ser una cortina, que 2 espíritus dragones comenzaban a abrir, permitiendo que el bote entrara, la canción que hacían los espíritus seguía escuchándose, haciendo que ambas chicas sonrieran. El bote se detenía, el pequeño y el tigre veían como Korra por fin se animaba a mirar a Asami a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, tan brillantes que hacían que Korra se perdiera en ellos, luego su mirada bajó hacía los labios de la joven ingeniero, esos labios que Korra siempre había querido probar durante su ausencia de 3 años.

Korra extendió su mano hacia la de Asami, entrelazando sus dedos, ambas chicas se miraron acercando sus rostros y cerrando sus ojos. Sus labios más cerca, hasta que la joven Avatar se animó y besó los labios de Asami de forma tierna y por un largo tiempo, a lo que los espíritus comenzaron a celebrar, sobretodo el pequeño. Al despegarlos, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más tierna.

"Te amo, Asami"

"Y yo te amo a ti, Korra. Y este beso fue perfecto"

"Contigo, hasta si hubiera sido un beso torpe, hubiera sido perfecto" Korra decía esto mirando con sinceridad a Asami, para luego darse otro pequeño beso. **Su primer beso**.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Primero que nada, este fic ya lo había subido, pero debido a unos problemas lo borre junto con todos mis fics, pero he decidido subirlos de nuevo, y pues también espero subirlos a AO3.

-Cuando escribía el fic escuchaba "Kiss the girl" o "Bésala" de la Sirenita, por eso la escena se les hará algo familiar

-No se describir Besos

\- Con esto inicie los 7 fics de la semana Korrasami. Espero les gusten.

[1]Ya saben el pequeño espíritu amigo del libro 4

[2] Si, creo que todos nos quedamos con esa duda

[3] XD Ahí está la canción de la sirenita.

-Muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron la primera vez, y los que lo lean ahora.

-Si quieren dejar de nuevo un review o follows, se los agradecería mucho.


End file.
